Self-propelled vehicles or other machines such as self-propelled or riding lawn mowers, snow-throwers, and lawn or garden tractors are known. Electric drive systems for such vehicles or machines typically employ an automatic fail-safe or parking brake in association with an electric drive motor which drives one or more axles.
It would be advantageous to be able to release the fail-safe brake to allow the vehicle to be towed or otherwise moved, e.g. for servicing the vehicle, when it is not in operation or the batteries are discharged.